gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Exemplar
}} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = exemplar |handlingname = EXEMPLAR |textlabelname = EXEMPLAR |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 15 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = supercar_6_eur_v8 |exhaustacceleration = supercar_6_eur_v8 |idle = supercar_6_eur_v8 |deceleration = supercar_6_eur_v8 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dewbauchee Exemplar is a four-door luxury coupé in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Exemplar heavily resembles the , with the front end derived from the . The car is essentially a four-door version of the Rapid GT, and as such its design is remarkably similar, featuring a mixture of British and Italian design elements. One notable difference (beyond the additional set of doors and rear seats) is the exhausts, which are located underneath the rear of the car and are smaller than those on the Rapid GT. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car features a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout. The car is capable of providing great balance with cornering at low and high speeds. It is often considered to be the best racing car in the Coupes class. Its light weight and good weight distribution allow it to take corners quickly without spinning out or losing control. It is the best-handling of any four-door sedan in the game, over the Felon, Jackal, and Oracle. The engine model seems to be loosely based on a V8, whereby it assumes a similar design to the 's . Just like the Furore GT and Rapid GT (which also share this engine), it features two cold-air intake systems coming from the upper grille (ram-air intake) of the car. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Exemplar-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Dewbauchee Exemplar (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|The Exemplar. Exemplar-GTAV-RSC.png|The Exemplar on Rockstar Games Social Club. Exemplar-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Exemplar on Legendary Motorsport. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Rarely seen driving around Little Seoul. *Sometimes seen driving around Vespucci Beach. *Spawns in front of the house south of Dr. Friedlander's office during Abandonment Issues. *Can be bought for $205,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought for $205,000 on Legendary Motorsport. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Exemplar'' means something that is considered higher quality and its example may be used for copying. Given the fact that the Rapid GT and the rear of the Massacro looks aesthetically similar, this may be a poke at Aston Martin's design choices, as they manufacture similar looking cars, but with improved performances. *The default radio station of this vehicle is East Los FM. *The Exemplar is considered as a Coupé although it has four doors, suggesting that it is a "four-door coupé" or a fastback sedan. See Also *Rapid GT - A 2-door sports car with an identical front and rear fascia appearing in GTA V. Navigation }} de:Exemplar (V) es:Exemplar fr:Exemplar pl:Exemplar pt:Exemplar ru:Exemplar Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Coupes Vehicle Class